Worried
by Jystexlo
Summary: Lucy is leaving for a three-month mission in a faraway village! what will her hot-headed dragon slayer best friend think of this? Major Fluff!


Title: Worried

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters ( i wish lol) or anything you might recognize from this story

A/N: Hey guys! first Nalu fic and I'm feeling great! lol Just kidding it's like 12 am here and I have school tomorrow so that's nice (please send help) anyways here's my first Nalu fic and I hope you enjoy!

Lucy had always wanted to become strong. It was the main reason why she had joined the guild Fairy Tail in the first place. So when she saw a job that required her to catch a monster in a faraway village, she has seen it as an opportunity to finally become stronger and not rely on her fire-breathing, ice spewing, sword producing best friends. Though Gray and Erza has given consent to her act of independence, her hot-headed best friend had sneaked into her apartment through her window to convince her not to go.

"But Lucyyyyyyy! Who else is gonna give us food if you leave?" Natsu whined as Lucy threw in a pair of shorts in her duffel bag. She sighed as she placed her hands on her hips, staring at the pink haired dragonslayer. "I am not your mother, Natsu! You are more than capable of taking care of yourself. What have you been doing before you met me?" She scolded him, making him pout and ruffle his hair in frustration. "I know I can take care of myself, Luce. I know I'm not a child, but it's not just that…" Natsu trailed off, looking out Lucy's window and scratching his cheek. Lucy swept her blonde hair from one side to another. "Then what is it?"

Natsu looked back at her, a slight hint of blush on his face, making Lucy stare in shock. "I'm gonna miss you, Luce. Three months is almost forever for dragon slayers; it's years! And why did they request three months? How powerful can the monster be?" he complained, lying back on to Lucy's pink bed. "And I'm not there to protect you; I can't make sure you're safe!"

Lucy grunted as she forcefully zipped up her duffel bag, placing it on the floor of her apartment. "I have my spirits with me, Natsu. There's nothing for you to worry about." She said, turning back at the dragon slayer, who was now sitting cross-legged on her bed. He was still pouting. "I'll be back before you know it, and when I do, I'll treat you to lunch." Natsu's eyes seemed to light up when he heard the word "lunch," but it quickly disappeared, and he was back to pouting again.

"But Lucyyyyyyy! How are you sure you'll get back safely? The monster might be eating you and I wouldn't know! I read in the news that there are a lot more deadly monsters lurking in the villages now." Natsu said, his voice hard and filled with worry. Lucy snorted. "When do you ever read the news, Natsu?" she asked, finally sitting down next to Natsu. "And you're never this worried when I go to a mission alone. What's gotten into you?"

Natsu stayed silent for a heartbeat, before turning towards the beautiful blonde and reaching out and holding her in his arms. Lucy squeaked as she was being pulled into his embrace, and instinctively wrapped her arms around his torso. She blushed at the sudden contact and the fact that she was pressed right against his chest. "Natsu?" she asked, only to be hugged tighter by the pink haired man. "I can't lose you, Luce. You're my reason to live." He quietly whispered into her ear, nuzzling into the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet strawberry smell. Lucy's eyes widened and gently pushed Natsu away just enough so she could see his face. " I'm…. your reason to live?" she asked, heat crawling up her face. Natsu stared deep into her eyes, placing his rough hands on her cheek and rested his forehead against hers. Lucy's body relaxed immediately at the contact, feeling the warmth going through her body. "You are my mate, Luce. You've always been my mate, since the first day I met you at Hargeon. I didn't realize until you told me you were leaving for three months. The feeling I got…" Natsu stopped and bit his lip, pulling away from Lucy. "The feeling I got was unbearable, Luce. The thought of you being away from me for three months was torture. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt." Natsu confessed, his hands holding hers. Lucy stared at the man in front of her in shock. "Natsu…." Although it was barely a whisper, Natsu's great sense of hearing picked it up, making him looking into her brown orbs once again. "I understand… if you don't feel the same way, but – "

He was interrupted when Lucy pressed her lips on his. He almost reacted instantly, forgetting all his worries and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Lucy smiled against his lips, her fingers playing with the hair on his neck. She pulled away, placing one small peck on his cheek and looking into his onyx eyes. "I love you, Natsu. I don't think I can ever stop loving you." She said, chuckling at Natsu's shocked expression that slowly broke out in a grin, then into a brightest smile she's ever seen him do. "I understand your worries, Natsu. But this is the only chance that I can prove to you that I am strong enough to be in this guild!"

Natsu didn't seem to have registered the last part in his head, since expression was dazed and a small, uncertain smile was playing on his lips. "You love me?" he asked her, and she nodded. "You… love me?" He asked again, and she nodded once more. "Are you sure?" he asked, making sure what he heard was true. Lucy giggled and caressed his face with her gentle fingers.

"Natsu Dragneel…" she pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"I am seriously…" she kissed the tip of his nose.

"…undoubtly…" she kissed both of his cheeks.

"In love with you." She finished with a smile, giving him a gentle and loving kiss on the lips.

Natsu broke into laughter, standing right up and pulling Lucy with him. His hands took hold of her thin waist, lifting her and spinning her around the small apartment building. "She loves me too!" he exclaimed happily, his eyes bright like a child on a Christmas morning. He placed her back on the floor gently, and leaned down to make their noses touch. Lucy giggled as Natsu gave her a big, toothy smile.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia."

"I love you too, Natsu Dragneel."

A/N: Well, what do you think? (pretty bad, I know) I will try my best to make my stories better and a bit longer (lol) but i hope you enjoyed and have a nice day!


End file.
